Mermaid Lu (DISCONTINUE)
by rappergadungan
Summary: sehun hanya ingin menikmati liburannya di pantai tapi ia malah menemukan makhluk aneh yang terdampar dipantai tanpa sehelai benang pun sambil menangis. *summary apa ini - -* Hunhan/kaiLu
1. Chapter 1

RATED : T *BISA BERUBAH SEWAKTU-WAKTU*

CAST : TEMUIIN SENDIRI

IDE HASIL DARI OTAK SENDIRI GARA-GARA ABIS NONTON PILEM DUYUNG,TIDAK SESUAI EYD, ANCUR LAH POKONYA YA KALO MAU BACA MAH SOK MONGGO DIBACA GAK YA GAK EXIT AJA. INI YAOI,BL,HUMU,BOYS LOVE DAN GAK SUKA YAOI,HUNHAN,EXO EXIT AJA.

"hey sehun kau akan pergi kemana?"

"ke pantai"

"kenapa hobby mu ke pantai bung?"

"kenapa kau banyak tanya jongin?"

Bukannya menjawab sehun malah balik bertanya pada jongin atau lebih populer disapa kai jika di sekolah. sehun dan kai adalah sahabat sehun sejak mereka kecil,kedua sahabat itu sangatt sangat berbeda dari segi fisik maupun sifat. kai hitam sehun putih,jongin cerewet sehun pendiam,tapi perbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka bersahabat. sehun hanya mempunyai teman dan sahabat hanya 1 yaitu kai. bukannya sehun tidak disukai sehingga dia hanya punya teman dan sahabat hanya 1,banyak sekali yang ingin berteman dengan sehun bahkan sampai ingin menjalin kasih tapi ya sehun itu sulit didekati,pendiam dan sangat dingin pada perempuan sampai dia dituduh gay oleh orang-orang bahkan jongin sekalipun dan jongin sampai menjauhi sehun 2minggu gara-gara rumor sehun itu. kai berpikir bahwa sehun telah menaruh hati padanya selama ini,hell no! Hanya saja sehun tidak suka dikejar-kejar dia hanya ingin dia yang mengejar/? Ditambah perempuan disekolahnya sangat genit-genit sekali sehun tidak suka perempuan genit.

Hari minggu 20 april pagi ini sangat cerah sehun berniat untuk pergi kepantai seorang diri, mengapa sehun tidak mengajak jongin? Karna jika ia mengajak jongin pasti sudah tahu jawabannya,jongin akan menolak dia takut jika kulitnya akan bertambah hitam. sehun tidak suka keramaian dia memilih pergi kepantai terpencil saja didaerah incheon. tidak perlu membawa barang terlalu banyak,handuk,pakaian ganti,dan sunblock ah! Dan tentu saja kamera,sehun tidak bisa hidup tanpa kamera menurutnya momen yang indah seperti ke pantai ini harus diabadikan. naik taxi lalu bis dan lets go to beach!.

Hembusan angin menerpa-nerpa kulit putih sehun yang kini sudah dilapisi sunblock. ombak yang menabrak karang terdengar sangat jelas,sunyi sekali. pantai ini tidak terawat tapi masih keliahatan keindahnnya karna jarang di jamah manusia dan makhluk-makhluk lainnya. sehun memulai nya dari berjemur hingga kulitnya agak kemerahan lalu berenang dan dilanjutkan mengelilingi pantai itu.

Saat sehun tengah jalan-jalan mengelilingi pantai tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan yang sedikit ke laki-lakian/? Menangis tersedu-sedu dari arah batu karang.

Hiks...hiks...hiks...

"huh? Suara orang menangis?" ujar sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. tangisan orang ya orang tapi dimana? Perasaan tadi sepi sepi saja disini dan seingatnya jarang sekali orang yang mau kesini karna pantai ini tidak terawat dan yeah sedikit menyeramkan tapi mungkin saja ada orang yang seperti sehun,orang yang suka kesunyian dan ya orang itu tedengar menangis mungkin juga dia hanya ingin bergalau ria dipantai? Atau jangan-jangan ada terjadi sesuata? Wah.. Otak sehun diliputi penasaran dia terus saja mengikuti arah tangisan itu berasal dan berhentilah ia berjalan tepat didepannya ada namja atau mungkin yeoja sedang menangis tanpa sehelai benang pun. OMG! Sehun kaget bukan main tapi sekarang pikirannya melenceng kemana-mana,orang telanjang itu mengapa menangis tanpa sehelai benang pun? Apa dia diusir? Dia gila? Atau jangan-jangan dia di per ko sa?. Jika ingin tahu jawabannya bagaimana pun sehun harus bertanya dan menolongnya sekalipun dia orang gila.

"kau kenapa?"

"hikss...hiks.."

"hey, Kau kenapa?" tanya sehun lagi pada orang telanjang yang ada di depannya sekarang ia bertanya sedikit lembut.

"hiks...akkuu..hiks.."

"iya?"

"hiks...hiks...akkkuu.."

"iya kenapa? Beritahu aku" entah dapat keberanian dari apa hell yahh! Sehun itu pemberani ia menghampiri orang telanjang itu semakin dekat.

"akku..ttoollong akku" jawab orang telanjang itu sambil menatap manik mata sehun.

DEG!

Mata yang sangat indah.

Sehun pun membenarkan bahwa orang telanjang ini tidak gila,ia pun duduk di sebelahnya dan menutupi area terlarang orang telanjang itu dengan handuk yang tadi bertengger di leher putihnya. untung saja orang telanjang itu duduk dengan benar jadi area terlarangnya tidak terlalu terekspos. orang telanjang ini ternyata laki-laki,karna sehun tidak melihat dadanya menonjol dan rambutnya pendek agak sedikit panjang,gimanaya? Gitu deh.

"kenapa?"

"aku terdampar...hiks.."

"huh?"

"aku..tertinggal kawanan ku..hiks..tolong.."

*what the?*

"bicara mu yang jelas dong jika ingin di "

"aku sedang bereneng,ada badai aku tertinggal kawanan ku dan aku terhempas ombak terlalu kencang lalu..hiks..aku tidak sadarkan diri dan aku tiba-tiba berada di sini" jelas orang telanjang itu pada sehun.

sehun tengah berpikir

"ooh..kau penyelam? Dan kau tersesat tak tahu arah jalan pulang dan terdampar di sini?"

"penyelam itu apa?"

"orang seperti mu yang sering bereneng di laut dan di belakang punggungnya ada tabung untuk bernafas"

Sehun bingung

"tidak..aku tidak bernafas memakai tabung itu"

"lalu apa?"

"aku memakai insang"

"haha...kau gila terus mana insang mu?"

"jika aku ada di air maka insang ku berfungsi"

Sehun sudah merasa lebih aneh dengan orang telanjang ini,ia bersiap berdiri tapi..

Srett!..

"kau mau kemana?" tanya orang telanjang itu pada sehun sambil memegang tangannya.

"akku? Mau pulang"

"aku ikut..hmm kau manusia kan? Aku tidak sadar sudah menceritakan semuanya,untung saja kau terlihat baik? kau orang baik kan? kata raja manusia sangat berbahaya tapi hmm sepertinya kau manusia baik,aku ingin tau kehidupan manusia kalau begitu,selama ini aku dilarang oleh ayah dan ibuku untuk pergi jauh jauh dari kerajaan"

"apa?"

"ayolah aku ikut ya?"

"tapi kau telanjang!"

"makanya berikan aku pakaian seperti mu!"

"tidakk! Kau makhluk apa? Raja? Kerajaan?"

"nanti aku jelaskan..sekarang berikan aku pakaian!"

"ya! Tunggu disini"

"tidak! Nanti kau akan meninggalkan ku?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak boleh! Karna aku ingin ikut bersama mu"

"shh..baiklah..aku berjanji"

.

.

Entah sehun kerasukan apa,bukannya ini kesempatan sehun untuk kabur? Dari orang telanjang makhluk aneh jadi-jadian itu? dengan tampang bodoh -tampan- nya Ia malah balik lagi ketempat orang telanjang ahh tidak maksudnya makhluk aneh tadi sambil membawakan pakaian ganti miliknya.

"pakailah!"

"bagaimana caranya?"

Dengan terpaksa sehun mengajarinya cara memakai pakaian.

.

.

17:30 incheon

Terlihat dua orang namja tengah duduk di halte bis. yang lebih tinggi dengan wajah datarnya melihat kekanan dan kekiri kadang sesekali melihat arlojinya sedangkan yang pendek tengah memainkan kedua kakinya dengan cara di ayun-ayunkan sambil bergumam tidak jelas,entahlah mereka sibuk sendiri.

"hey" sapa luhan sambil menepuk bahu sehun.

"apa?"

"aku ingin seperti yang kau pakai" ujar luhan sambil menunjuk kaki sehun.

"ini?" jawab sehun sambil menunjuk kakinya. yeah kebiasaan sehun,balik bertanya.

"iya aku ingin"

"makhluk aneh tidak memakai sepatu"

"humm" makhluk aneh itu mempout-kan bibirnya

"hahaha,kau lucu sekali makhluk aneh" sehun tertawa renyah melihat reaksi makhluk aneh-nya

"ekhem! Dari tadi aku belum mengetahui nama mu,siapa nama mu makhluk aneh?kau punya nama kan?" tanya sehun mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"ya,nama ku luhan,nama mu siapa?" oohh ternyata namanya luhan

"luhan nama ku sehun"

"nama mu lucu se hun hehe se hun hun hun hahaha" luhan tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"huh..sudahlah ayo kau mau ikut tidak,bisnya sudah datang"

"kita akan menaiki benda ini woahhh"

Luhan sangat excited didalam bis dan sehun hanya memasang ekspresi andalannya -datar-

.

.

.

20:10 seoul

Dordordor...

"jongin buka cepat pasti kau memasuki perempuan lagi kan! Passwordnya kau ganti hitamm dasar ck!" omel sehun sambil terus mengedor-ngedor pintu apartemen mereka.

Ya sehun dan jongin tinggal seapartemen tapi tentu saja berbeda kamar,orang tua mereka sama-sama bekerja diluar negri. jika sehun keluar apartemen dan tiba-tiba pulang lalu menekan digit digit password dan tiiitt wrong password itu artinya jongin sedang memasuki perempuan ke dalam apartemennya,jika ada perempuan didalam apartemen mereka pasti yeah jongin sedang melalkukan adegan rated m,kenapa harus diganti passnya? Kan kalau mereka nge sex juga tidak akan ketahuan di kamar jongin kan bukan dikamar sehun tapi jongin itu orangnya tidak tahu tempat pernah sekali sehun memergoki jongin dan ceweknya sedang nge sex di sofa ruang nonton tv dan hari itu juga sehun membuang sofa itu dan membelinya dengan yang baru dan mudahan saja ya kita berdoa semoga saja sekarang jongin tidak melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh itu di sofa kembali.

"iya tunggu albino"

"kenapa kau ganti pesek"

"biasa bro,yuk masuk" lalu jongin...

"hey siapa disebelah mu?"

"luhan"

"siapa"

"tidak tahu"

Jongin bingung,luhan bingung,sehun bingung semuanya bingung.

Setelah masuk apartemen sehun langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa,ransel dan sepatunya belum dilepas. luhan dia masih mematung di depan pintu.

"hun,siapa luhan? Siapa mu?" tanya jongin sambil menatap luhan dari bawah ke atas dari atas kebawah.

"hnn..ntahlah sulit dijelaskan,usir dulu cewe pake-an mu itu"

"baiklah"

.

"hyusung pulanglah aku sudah bosan dengan mu"

"tapi oppa,kaukau apa maksudnya?"

"pergi"

.

Sehun pun membuka matanya setelah 5menit terpejam lalu ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap luhan.

"duduklah luhan" seru sehun sambil membenarkan letak tubuhnya yang tadi rebahan sekarang duduk tegak/?

"dimana sehun?" tanya luhan dengan tampang polosnya

"tuh disana!" jawab sehun facepalm sambil menunjuk ke arah jongin

"ohh"

-_-"

"heh?" kaget jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan pspnya, karna luhan tiba-tiba sudah duduk dipangkuannya dengan anggun.

"sehun yang menyuruh aku duduk disini" kata luhan sambil tersenyum.

"hahaha aduuhh perutt ku sakit hahahaha" gelak tawa sehun pecah.

Jongin dan luhannya hanya saling bertatapan bingung melihatnya,hnnn.

"ekhem! Sudah sudah,aku ingin tidur" lanjutnya dan langsung berdiri menuju kamar untuk tidur.

"hey! Sehun" teriak jongin

"apa?"

"bagaimana dengan anak ini?" kata jongin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk luhan.

"urus saja"

"hey! Kau tidak bertanggung jawab! Aku tidak tau apa-apa ya! Dan tidak mau tau tentang kalian kau dan anak ini!" cerocos jongin ke sehun sampe muncrat-muncrat ke luhan.

"menyingkirlah!" lanjut jongin mendorong luhan dan luhan pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"aku tidak peduli,sekarang aku hanya ingin tidur,luhan kau tidurlah dimana kau mau dan jongin ahhhrgg terserah"

"aku tidak mengerti tentang semua ini,aku bingung" heran jongin,dia merasa aneh. *sama author juga bingung-_-*

20:13

Jam segini biasanya sehun dan jongin belum tidur,tapi sekarang mereka plus 1 orang lagi yaitu luhan sudah tidur sangat pulas kecuali jongin dia antara tidur dan tidak. sehun dikamar tidur terlentang dengan indahnya,baju masih yang dipakainya 10jam yang lalu. niat sehun ia hanya ingin berlibur menikmati keindahan pantai lalu pulang ke apartemennya dan mandi,bersantai sebentar lalu tidur dan melanjutkan hari-harinya seperti biasa. tapi sepertinya mulai dari besok ya start-nya hari-hari sehun akan berubah. sehun ia masih bingung sebenernya luhan itu makhluk apaan? Manusia atau apa? Tapi wujudnya manusia kok. hari ini sehun sudah terlalu lelah untuk kepoiin luhan,besok aja deh jadinya.

06:30

Sinar matahrai sudah muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya,burung-burung berciut saling bersahutan. orang-orang telah mulai melakukan aktivitas tak terkecuali dengan kedua orang yang bagai kopi susu, yaitu sehun dan jongin.

Krettt... jongin membuka pintu

"hoamm nyamnyam...pagi monggu! huh..kukira aku kesiangan ternyata masih jam segini baiklah time to take a bath!" monolog jongin sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi,tidak lupa ia menyapa monggu anak anjing kesayangannya.

"lalalala..."

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHTTTT!...APA ITU!" teriak jongin memecah keindahan di pagi hari yang tentram dengan suara 8oktafnya. burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan langsung bubar,jongin langsung saja berlari ke arah kamar sehun.

DOOORR..DOORR...

"SEHUNN! BUKA PINTUNYA CEPAT! Hosh...hosh..."

DOOR...DOOOR..DORRR!

"SEHUNNNNNNN BUKAAA CEPAT SEHUNNN!"

"SEHUNNN!"

"SEHHUNNNN...OHH SEHUN BUKA CEPATT"

"SEHUNNN...YA TUHANN! KAU MATI DI KAMAR?"

"ASTAGA SEHUN! BUKAAAA"

DOOOR...DOOOR..

Jongin terus saja berteriak dan mengedor-ngedor pintu kamar sehun,sungguh ironis pagi hari yang damai harus menjadi seperti ada kerusuhan seperti ini. monggu berdiri dibelakang jongin hanya menatap sang majikan dengan tampang "ributin apa sih?"

Cklek... akhirnya sehun membuka pintu,dengan tangan jongin yang menggantung akan mengedor lagi/?

"apa?" dengan tampang poker -tampan- face sehun dengan santainya hanya merespon apa? Apa? Tidak ada yang lebih hebohkah? Seperti "astaga! Kai ada apa? Maaf aku tak mendengar mu!" atau "kai ada apaa? Apaaa? Astaga!" atau yeah yang lebiih heboh seperti sedang rapat anggota dpr/?.

"hosh..hosh...kau tidur atau mati?"

"Jangan basa-basi, ada apa?" jawab sehun singkat padat dan jelas tapi nyelekit. kai sudah kebal dengan sifat sehun yang ababil seperti ini,kadang heboh,kadang gaje,dingin cuek dan sebagainya,tapi banyakan menunjukan sifat dinginnya sih.

"ayoo..ikut aku" jongin langsung menarik tangan sehun tiba-tiba membuat si empunya menggerutu.

"kemana?"

.

"kau takut mandi sendiri dan ingin ditemani?" tanya sehun heran karna jongin tiba-tiba berhenti didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"tapi maaf,aku tidak bisa" lanjutnya lalu membalikan badan,mau balik lagi ketempat asalnya *kamar* .

Dengan cekat jongin menarik tangan sehun.

"sud.."

"tidak! Bukan itu!...sekarang coba buka pintu kamar mandinya!" kata jongin menatap sehun serius+takut+waswas,

Sehun hanya memutar bolamatanya malas dan ia pun menurutinya,dia hanya tidak ingin berdebat lagi dan dia memilih menurut saja toh juga apa susahnya membuka pintu kamar mandi, jongin sangat aneh.

Cklekk...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH MONSTER!

Teriak jongin dan sehun bersamaan,plis deh jangan duet maut di pagi hari yang damai ini,burung-burung bertengger pun kabur untuk yang kedua berlari terbirit-birit kesana-kemari.

"guk!..guk!.." monggu menggonggong kearah kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka itu.

"hey...mereka sangat aneh,aku kan bukan monster" seru orang yang ada di dalam kamar mandi yang ternyata luhan,yeah kita melupakan luhan si makhluk aneh.

Sudah berlari-lari/? Akhirnya sehun dan jongin kembali ke alam sadar,lalu mereka pun kembali kekamar mandi karna dilanda penasaran tingkat dewa,mereka laki-laki! Laki laki tidak mengenal takut. sehun dan jongin pun sudah sampai dikamar mandi, mereka shock! terpampang luhan ya ternyata luhan bukan monster tapi kakinya ya kakinya berubah menjadi monster *menurut hunjongin*, ekor seperti ikan tapi besar berwarna biru indah terpampang didepan sehun dan jongin,mereka berdua memandang takjub pada makhluk setengah ikan yang ada didepan mereka. yang dipandangi hanya menampilkan wajah polosnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut.

"aku tidak percaya.." kata jongin dengan mata masih fokus pada makhluk didepannya,ia terpana.

"kau duyung?" tidak seperti jongin yang masih memandangi makhluk itu,sehun langsung bertanya to the point.

"iya.." jawab luhan! Luhan ternyata seorang duyung.

"lalu sedang apa kau di kamar mandi,kau ingin bereneng? Sana ke laut" timpal jongin

"hehe maaf mengagetkan kalian tadi aku hanya ingin minum aku haus,lalu aku melihat binatang berwarna coklat itu minum air yang ada di kolam ini,jadi aku mengikutinya dan aku lupa jika aku kena air aku akan berubah" jelas luhan

"oohh.." jawab sehun

"binatang coklat itu anjing namanya monggu" jawab jongin

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu sehun dan jongin membantu luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengendongnya,setelah itu luhan direbahkan di sofa lalu dengan tiba-tiba ekor duyung luhan berubah menjadi kaki kembali seperti semula saat sehun pertama kali menemukannya hanya saja sekarang luhan kembali memakai pakaian yang diberikan sehun waktu itu tidak telanjang. Kejadian berikut membuat sehun dan jongin menganga, magic...

Setelah itu luhan pun menjelaskan asal usul dirinya... luhan adalah duyung dari kerajaan laut yang terdalam,kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja dan ratu, duyung disana tidak memperbolehkan anak-anak mereka yang masih berusia dibawah 17 tahun untuk pergi menjelajah tentang kehidupan darat kecuali bersama disana mempunyai kekuatan yaitu api/panas, es/dingin, udara dan telekinetik/ menggerakkan benda atau apa saja menggunakan otak dan satu lagi kekuatan tornado yaitu berenang memutar seperti angin puting beliung dengan sangat cepat. waktu itu luhan sedang berenang mengarungi samudra bersama teman-temanya tiba-tiba ada badai datang,ombak sangat kencang waktu itu,petir menyambar kesana-kemari air hujan dan laut menyatu,lalu para duyung pun bereneng semakin kencang menggunakan kekuatan tornadonya,sedangkan luhan adalah duyung baru yang masih berusia 16 tahun dia belum mempunyai semua kekuatan pun akhirnya tertinggal oleh kawananya dan ia pun terhempas ombak sangat keras lalu esoknya dia sudah terdampar didarat tampa sehelai benang pun,ia bingung dan hanya mampu menangis sampai ada yang menemukannya,tidak peduli itu apa dan sehun yang menemukan. ia ingin pulang tapi kakinya terluka artinya jika ia berubah jadi duyung pasti luhan sangat kesusahan berenang.

luhan pun terpaksa sekaligus penasaran tentang kehidupan darat pun memilih untuk ikut dengan sehun. hitung -hitung keberuntungan karna luhan selama ini belum diperbolehkan untuk mengetahui kehidupan darat tanpa pemandu..hihi kesempatan apalagi ia bertemu dengan makhluk darat yaitu manusia,luhan yakin sekali kalau sehun itu manusia yang baik tidak seperti yang dikatakan oleh ayah dan ibunya manusia itu jahat semua. luhan itu percaya manusia juga seperti kaum mereka ada yang jahat dan baik,dan manusia yang luhan klaim baik dan dapat dipercaya adalah sehun dan jongin.

"aku mohon rahasiakan aku dari siapapun" seru luhan memelas pada sehun dan jongin

"hmmm tentu!" jawab jongin antusias sembari menatap sehun

"ya, tapi sampai kaki mu sembuh"

"tapi sepertinya hun kaki luhan sangat memar sekali apalagi bagian betisnya sobek parah" kata jongin

"kita harus mengobatinya,kulihat tadi dia menggigiti bibirnya saja menahan sakit,kau tidak melihat lukanya saat pertama kali bertemu dipantai?" lanjut kai perhatian pada luhan.

"tidak,dia hanya menangis tapi menangis pun bukan karna luka tapi dia ingin pulang"

"pas perjalanan pulang?bagaimana? apakah dia menandakan kesakitan"

"aku tidak tahu,dia tidak menandakan kesakitan malah sangat seperti orang gila" jawab sehun sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin.

"ahhh ya, orang-orang di bis menatap dia aneh,tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya" lanjut sehun.

"hhh...kita kedokter saja sekarang" kata kai sambil menatap luhan iba.

"dia kan duyung jongin,mana bisa kedokter" jawab sehun sambil menatap luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan,yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah bloonya,luhan hanya menyerapi kata demi kata yang sehun dan jongin katakan.

"kan sekarang dia manusia kecuali jika kena air sehun"

"yayayaya...perasaan kemarin kau biasa saja, kenapa sekarang jadi perhatian begini.." jawab sehun

"baiklah aku mandi dulu" lanjut sehun

.

.

Sehun dan jongin plus luhan sekarang mereka sedang berjalan di pinggir pinggiran bangunan besar di kota seoul,pagi memang sangat sepi apalagi hari senin seperti sekarang hanya ada beberapa kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Karna yang lainnya jika masih pagi seperti ini banyaknya sedang dikantor,bekerja,bersekolah dan dan jongin masih bersekolah ditingkat 11 semester 2, tapi biarkanlah hari ini mereka tidak masuk sehari dengan alasan sehun sakit dan menular ke jongin lalu keduanya sakit berbarengan.

.

.

Mereka ber3 sekarang sudah ada di clinic.

"bagaimana dok?" tanya jongin ke dokter setelah dokter itu memeriksa keadaan luhan.

"hmm..keadaanya baik-baik saja,tidak apa-apa hanya ya perlu sedikit operasi kecil di kakinya untuk memulihkan kakinya kembali"

'separah itukah?sampai harus operasi kecil' batin sehun

"hmm baiklah, luhan aku dan sehun akan keluar dulu ya,kaki mu akan disembuhkan"

"kaki ku akan diapakan?"

"di potong" dengan santainya sehun menjawab seperti itu.

"hey!"

Sehun sungguh keterlaluan,akhirnya sehun dan jongin pun keluar menunggu operasi luhan diruang tunggu.

AHHHHRGG..Sakiitt

"apakah luhan baik-baik saja" kaget jongin mendengar jeritan luhan dan langsung reflek berdiri.

"dia baik-baik saja" tenang sehun.

Operasi kecil itu berjalan dengan lancar,sekarang kaki kiri luhan diperban kata dokter paling lama sembuhnya 1minggu. mereka ber3 pun berniat untuk pulang tapi saat diperjalanan luhan menunjuk toko kue (tau aja si duyung toko kue) karna ia sangat lapar dan ingin makan sesuatu sehun dan jongin pun menuruti karna mereka juga lapar. Soalnya dari tadi pagi mereka belum sarapan karna ada kejadian mengejutkan dulu dan berujung pergi kedokter.

~ TBC or END ?

REVIEW JUSEYO ~ gak mau juga gak papa GAK MAKSA CYNN..


	2. Chapter 2

~ chapter yang lalu ~

"apakah luhan baik-baik saja" kaget jongin mendengar jeritan luhan dan langsung reflek berdiri.

"dia baik-baik saja" tenang sehun.

Operasi kecil itu berjalan dengan lancar,sekarang kaki kiri luhan diperban kata dokter paling lama 1minggu operasi itu mereka ber3 pun berniat untuk pulang tapi saat diperjalanan luhan menunjuk toko kue (tau aja si duyung toko kue) karna ia sangat lapar dan ingin makan sesuatu sehun dan jongin pun menuruti karna mereka juga lapar. Soalnya dari tadi pagi mereka belum sarapan karna ada kejadian mengejutkan dulu dan berujung pergi kedokter.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

Sehun,kai dan luhan pun masuk ke toko kue itu.

"kau mau pesan kue apa?" tanya kai pada luhan sambil memperlihatkan menu toko kue itu.

"aku tidak tahu,kau saja yang pilih-kan" jawab luhan sambiltersenyum sangat manis kearah kai.

"oke kue rasa stroberi saja ya biar samaan sama aku,sehun kau apa?"

"kopi saja"

"katanya lapar kau kan belum makan juga" jawab kai.

"sudah tidak lapar" jawab sehun datar.

"oke lah pangeran es!"

"pelayan!"

"iya tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"aku pesan 2 kue rasa stroberi dan 1 kopi"

Pelayan itu menyatat apa yang dipesan kai.

"ini saja? Tidak ada tambahan?"

"iya"

"oke, ditunggu ya.." pelayan itu pun pergi dan sedikit mengedipkan matanya kearah kai dan sehun.

"matanya kenapa?" tanya luhan yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya.

"bintitan" sahut sehun.

"kau salah liat mungkin" sahut kai.

"ohhhh..." si duyung imut itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

.

Pesanan mereka sudah datang 2 kue rasa stroberi dan 1 cangkir sangat bersemangat memakan kuenya,ia bercerita bahwa di laut tidak ada makanan seenak ia sampai meminta lagi dan lagi kue stroberinya. Uhh bangkrut nih kai,sehun yang mengerti raut wajah kai, yang sekarang berwajah sangat melas dan mencoba membujuk luhan untuk pulang pun sehun hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai ditegur oleh salah satu pegawai di toko kue itu. karna sehun masih mempunya hati baik ia pun membantu kai membujuk luhan dan akhirnya berhasil. luhan menuruti sehun,ya bagaimana gak nurut sih! sehun mengancam luhan bukan membujuk. Ia mengancam, kalau luhan tidak mau pulang ia bakal membuang luhan dan memberitahu semua orang bahwa luhan itu siluman ikan. Dan dibantah oleh kai kalau luhan itu bukan siluman ikan tapi DUYUNG. Menurut sehun sih sama aja siluman ikan dan duyung,sama sama manusia yang bisa jadi ikan/? Tau ah,cus yuk ganti topik.

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang menuju ke apartemen,saat di perjalanan pulang luhan menunjuk toko sepatu. Luhan ingin memakai sepatu karna kakinya dari tadi sakit saat berjalan. Sehun dan kai pun menurutinya sambil nepuk jidat mereka masing-masing karna mereka gak sadar bahwa dari tadi luhan tidak memakai alas kaki apapun ditambah kaki kiri luhan yang terluka,pantas saja dari tadi mereka diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang mereka lewati. Dokter nya juga sih kenapa gak ingetin kalau luhan gak pake alas kaki. Kok jadi nyalahin dokter sih?.

.

Mereka ber3 pun sudah sampai apartemen.

"bagaimana? Bagus tidak sepatunya?" kai mendekat kearah luhan yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan sepatu barunya. Ngomong-ngomong sepatu ini sehun yang beli tapi kai yang memilih modelnya.

"bagus, aku suka" luhan tersenyum.

"terimakasih sehun kai" lanjut luhan masih tersenyum. Senyumannya dibalas oleh kai sambil ia mengacak-acak rambut luhan.

"kau menggemaskan sekali luhan! Aku ingin memakan mu jadinya" kai memeluk luhan sangat erat dan mencium pipinya yang sekarang bersemu merah.

Sehun yang melihat kejadian berikut pun melebarkan matanya dan buru-buru menarik luhan dari kai.

"JANGAN BERBUAT YANG ANEH-ANEH PADA LUHAN! DIA MASIH POLOS!" teriak sehun dan menarik luhan kebelakang.

Luhan bingung dengan situasi ini. Ah~ luhan, bukannya selalu bingung?.

"AKU HANYA MENCIUM PIPINYA! LAGIPULA DIANYA JUGA GAK MARAH!" balas kai sambil teriak tidak kalah besar dari sehun.

"ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN KAU CEMBURU YA? PENGEN JUGA GITUIIN LUHAN YA?" lanjut kai menunjuk-nunjuk sehun sambil memicingkan matanya.

"APA? TIDAK! AKU HANYA TIDAK MAU MELIHAT ADEGAN SEPERTI ITU DI SIANG HARI SEPERTI INI" balas sehun sambil mendorong luhan dan luhan pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya untuk yan kedua kalinya.

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITU? HAHA" balas kai.

"WOY! BERISIK WOY! KALO MAU DEBAT SANA PERGI KE GEDUNG DPR! JANGAN DITEMPAT UMUM" tetangga komen,akhirnya sehun dan kai pun berhenti debat.

.

Sehun berjongkok didepan luhan dan membantunya berdiri.

"maaf" sehun meminta maaf pada luhan dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh si duyung.

.

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore. Di sore hari ini pantasnya untuk bermalas-malasan menurut kai, ia sedang tidur di sofa sekarang,baru saja 3menit yang lalu ia tertidur karna awalnya ia sedang nonton tv bersama luhan sambil memakan aneka snack. Dan sehun ia sedang menyiram bunga di balkon apartemen,rajin sekali ya sehun.

.

Luhan mulai bosan menonton tv terus ditambah ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibahas di tv, akhirnya ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Rasanya badan luhan sangat kering sekali karna hari ini ia bersentuhan dengan airnya tadi pagi saja. Sekarang luhan sudah ada dikamar mandi dan si duyung pun langsung masuk kedalam bathtub dan memutarkan kerannya, ia tahu cara mengisi airnya karna tadi pagi ia melihat sehun mematikan airnya dengan cara memutarkan kerannya, otomatis cara meyalakan airnya juga sama kan? Itu pemikiran luhan, luhan si duyung pintar ya.

"ahhhh...segar sekali" ujar luhan, kedua tangannya ia taruh di pinggir kanan kiri bathub dan sambil mengepak-ngepakan ekor indah berwarna birunya itu,

 _Keciprak..keciprak...keciprak..nanana.._

Sambil memainkan air luhan sesekali bernyanyi walaupun entah apa yang ia nyanyikan. Tidak jelas.

"ini apa ya? Harum sekali" monolog luhan sambil mengambil bungkusan yang bernama detergen di pinggir bathub.

"wahh berserbuk-serbuk..apakah ini serbuk ke ajaiban?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menuangkan detergen merk dai*a itu ke tangan halusnya.

"wahh! Benar ini serbuk ke ajaiban, jika serbuk ini aku campur dengan air dia akan jadi gelembung-gelembung..wahhhhh aku suka" ujarnya antusias sambil menuangkan seluruh isi detergen itu ke dalam air yang ia sedang pakai untuk ber rendam itu.

.

.

"hmm..adik kecil ku tumbulah menjadi bunga yang sangat indah ya! Jika kalian tidak tumbuh dengan indah..sia-sia dong aku mengurus kalian setiap hari?" ujar sehun pada bunga-bunga kecil yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

Sehun melihat sekilas arloji di tangan _manly_ nya.

"hn..sudah jam setengah 6 tidak terasa" lanjutnya dan menyimpan alat penyiram berwarna pink itu dan mencium sekilas bunga-bunga indah yang beruntung itu karna sudah dicium sehun. *ihh pengen jadi bunga* sehun pun masuk ke dalam apartemen dan tidak lupa menutup pintunya.

.

Sehun masuk apartemen,ia sekilas melihat kai yang tertidur di atas sofa dan mendelikkan matanya malas. Lalu ia berniat mandi karna badannya sudah sangat lengket karna terakhir mandi tadi jam 8. Sehun pun mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

.

Saat membuka pintu kamar, wajah sehun pucat pasi,mata sipitnya melebar dan mulutnya menganga. Bathtub penuh dengan busa sampai berceceran ke lantainya. Sehun yang shock pun melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam/? Menuju bathtub.

"astaga!" kaget sehun karna menemukan bungkusan detergen merk dai*a yang ia beli di supermarket untuk pemakaian 1bulan itu abis total. Lalu sehun membalikan kepalanya ke arah bathtub yang penuh busa itu, ia sedikit melihat ekor berwarna biru. Hmm..sehun mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit berpikir ekor biru? Ohh astaga! Luhan si duyung! Ia pun buru-buru membersihkan seadanya busa-busa itu di dalam bathtub dan benar! Di dalam ada luhan yang sedang kesusahan nafas dan badannya semua berwarna merah. Sehun pun menarik badan luhan keluar bathtub dan membersihkan sisa-sisa busa itu memakai air shower.

"astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sehun panik ia terus membersihkan busa yang tersisa di tubuh luhan, ia sedikit melihat darah yang ada di ekor luhan, ya.. luhan belum berubah ia masih berwujud duyung karna masih bersentuhan dengan air.

"sehun..." luhan menatap sehun dengan pandangan sayu, terbesit pikiran mesum dibenak sehun karna melihat luhan seperti ini/? Aduh sadar sehun! Sadar! Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya! Saat ini bukan saatnya berbuat mesum pada luhan! Ya pasti ada waktunya.

"kau tak apa? Kau berdarah" sehun mengelus rambut basah luhan dan memandangi luhan dengan pandangan yang belum pernah ia praktek-kan/? Sama sekali pada siapapun.

"gatal..badan ku gatal" lanjut luhan sambil menggaruk-garuk badannya.

"ck! Ekor mu bagaimana?" tanya sehun dan hendak menggendong luhan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"sakit sehunnie" jawabnya dengan tampang polos.

"hnn..siapa suruh berendam di air" sehun pun menggendong luhan keluar dan tak lupa membukus ekor luhan menggunakan handuk yang semula ia ingin gunakan untuknya itu.

"karna rasanya tubuh ku kering"

Sudah tidak ada percakapan lagi dari membawa luhan ke kamarnya dulu karna di sofa ada kai. Ia tidak membahas tentang detergen merk dai*annya yang untuk pemakaian 1 bulan itu. Entahlah ia lupa atau tidak berniat membahasnya karna ia lebih mementingkan luhan daripada detergen merk dai*anya itu habis.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh luhan yang masih merwujud duyung itu ke kasurnya lalu ia keringkan ekor luhan menggunakan handuk yang tadi dipake untuk membungkusnya itu dan ekor luhan pun berubah menjadi kaki, kaki yang mulus tapi ada sedikit luka robek di betis kaki sebelah kirinya dan luhan pun kembali memakai pakaian seperti pakaian tadi pagi tapi Pakaian luhan sudah sangat lusuh sekarang.

Sehun berjalan kearah lemari pakaian dan mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti untuk luhan lalu di lanjutkan ke lemari sebelahnya dan membukanya lalu mengambil kotak obat-obatan dan ia pun berjalan ke arah kasur kembali, ke luhan. Sehun duduk di sisi kasur.

"ganti pakaianya di kamar mandi" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan luhan pakaian yang ia ambil tadi di lemari.

Selama 5detik luhan berpikir.

"tapi kaki ku sakit, terus nanti kalau aku ke kamar mandi nanti kaki ku berubah jadi ekor lagi" luhan menjawab dengan takut-takut sambil memelintir-lintirkan ujung bajunya.

Sehun menampilkan wajah datar.

"terus?"

"ya..tolong gantikan pakaian ku" luhan menatap mata sehun dengan pandangan memelas sekali.

"tidak mau, aku banyak pekerjaan, aku kan sudah mengajari mu cara memakai baju kemaren! Tidak ada alasan lagi,ganti baju disini aku yang akan keluar!" cerocos sehun sambil berdiri mau berjalan keluar kamar.

"seh.."

"oh ya! Ini salep,oleskan ini keseluruh badan mu,supaya gatalnya hilang, oke aku pergi" lanjut sehun dan membalikan tubuhnya mau keluar kamar.

Srett..

"sehunnie..aku mohon" luhan menarik tangan sehun dan menampilkan puppy eyes yang sunguh...nghhh..entahlah sulit dideskripsikan.

Sehun diam sesaat lalu membalikan tubuhnya ke arah luhan dan melihat luhan yang sedang mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes,sehun hanya diam sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menjawab permohonan luhan/?.

"sehunnie..." lanjut luhan memohon kembali sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan sehun, karna dari tadi pria es itu tidak bergeming sama sekali hanya menatap luhan saja.

"shh...baiklah" akhirnya sehun menjawab, jurus puppy eyes luhan berhasil! Sehun mau membantu luhan ah tidak tepatnya mau memakaikan luhan pakaian gantinya.

.

Akhirnya sudah selesai,sekarang pakaian luhan sudah ganti jadi yang baru dan harum.. btw~ bajunya hanya kemeja berwarna putih kebesaran dan kolor warna hijau selutut. Ya baju sehun hanya itu yang cukup untuk ukuran luhan. Sesudah itu sehun mengoleskan salep ke seluruh tubuh luhan, luhan tidak bisa diam saat sehun mengoleskan salepnya,ia terus merengek dan menendang-nendang terus komen kalau salep itu lengket,baunya tidak enak, nempel di baju lah dan sebagainya. sehun yang kesal pun membengkam mulut luhan pake isolasi dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya pake tali rapia yang baru ia beli kemaren di pasar loak dengan harga diskon 50%.

"bisa diam tidak? Ini cuman salep, kau perempuan atau laki-laki sih?

"tentu saja aku laki-laki! kau harus tau bahwa aku itu duyung paling manly di seluruh penjuru lautan! Cairan itu beracun pasti! Aku tidak suka! Bau!"

"di penjuru lautan kan manlynya? Kalau di bumi bagaimanaa? Ini tidak beracun ini obat"

"nghh..kan di bumi gak ada duyung! Pokoknya hentikan! Aku tidak mau pake cairan itu lagi!"

"ya berarti di bumi kau tidak manly! Biar sembuh! Udah berisik!"

"kok! Gitu sih!? YA!"

.

.

07:30

Hari sudah malam. Setelah sehun mengurus luhan ia pun keluar kamar dan menyuruh luhan untuk tidur saja di kamarnya. Sehun berjalan ke arah sofa dimana di situ ada kai.

"hey! Bangun" sehun menggoyang-goyangkan badan kai.

"nghhh...kisseu aku dulu uhmm..popo jongin dulu"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"ewhh sadar woy! Bangun pindah sana ke kamar" sehun terus berusaha membangunkan kai sekarang dengan cara mengambil kaos kaki dari cucian lalu di arahkan ke indra penciuman kai.

"nghh..ahhrggg" kai langsung bangun dan melotot ke arah sehun dan di balas oleh sehun dengan tampang poker face andalannya.

"apa?"

.

Malam itu tidak banyak kejadian di antara sehun,kai dan luhan/?. setelah kai bangun ia berjalan ke arah kamar dengan wajah masamnya dan langsung melanjutkan tidur kembali. Sedangkan sehun hanya bersikap tidak peduli saja lalu setelah itu ia sedikit membereskan ruangan nonton tv dan di lanjutkan mandi,sesudah mandi sehun memasak mie instan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin membangunkan luhan untuk di ajak makan tapi ia tidak tega melihat wajah polos luhan yang sedang tidur dengan damai. tidak ada niatan sih sehun kalau membangunkan kai untuk di ajak makan,masa bodo aja yaw.

.

.

07:00

Pagi yang sangat cerah, pagi ini sangat berbeda, sehun dan jongin tampak bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah. entahlah~ buktinya jam segini mereka sudah siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah,biasanya mah ntar jam 8-an nan. Bahkan mereka tidak sarapan pagi dulu. Luhan sudah bangun karna mendengar suara bising sehun dan kai yang terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi sekolah.

"kalian mau kemana?" tanya luhan bingung sambil mengusakan matanya -imut-.

"pergi sekolah" sehun pertama menjawab karna ia sudah selesai memakai sepatunya.

"iya kita akan pergi sekolah, kau di rumah baik-baik ya! Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbuat halnya macam-macam sebelum kita pulang!" kai memperingati luhan sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala luhan.

"hmm..sekolah itu apa?" tanya luhan lagi.

"menuntut ilmu, mempelajari sesuatu hal..hmm bukankah seperti itu hun?"

"iya,tumben pinter"

"kalau begitu! Aku juga ingin sekolah!" ujar luhan bersemangat sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

"aku ingin mempelajari hal-hal tentang manusia!" lanjutnya.

" _anieyo!_ Kau tidak bisa" tolak sehun dan kai berbarengan.

"sudah ya! Kami berangkat dulu! Jangan kemana-mana" sehun buru-buru menyeret kai menjauh dari apartemen mereka.

"luhan tutup pintunya! Ada banyak makanan di dalam! Makan lah sesuka hati mu sayang~ bye muahh" lanjut kai sambil ber-kissbye- ria ke arah luhan, si empunya hanya memandang polos sehun dan kai lalu ia menutup pintu dan sedikit menyeringai licik.

" _aku ingin sekolah"_

 _._

.

.

"aku merasakan hal tidak enak tentang luhan" seru sehun menatap kai yang sedang mengunyah makanan. Oh ya sekarang mereka sedang di kantin, istirahat jam pertama.

Kai menelan makanannya bulat-bulat, karna ia tidak mau bicara sambil makan karna hal itu tidak baik kata mamahnya.

Glek..glek..glek..

"hal tidak enak bagaimana? Tentang luhan? Ah dia anak polos pasti dia akan menurutinya"

"hmm mungkin hal tidak enaknya bukan buat luhan, tapi sepertinya untuk mu.."lanjut kai sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang sehun menggunakan dagunya.

"apa?"

"biasa"

"tebak! Ini siapa?" seru seorang _yeoja_ yang sekarang sedang meletakan ke dua tangannya di mata sehun.

"daeun" jawab sehun datar dan menyingkirkan tangan si wanita yang ternyata bernama daeun itu dari matanya.

Daeun _yeoja_ beruntung yang bisa dekat dengan sehun, seluruh anak perempuan di sekolah banyak yang iri karna kedekatan sehun dan daeun. Bisa kita deskripsikan hmm.. daeun itu tidak cantik sih ia imut kata orang tuanya,pendek sedada sehun dan katanya mereka sangat serasi karna jika berpelukan daeun sangat pas di dalam rengkuhan sehun,padahal mah sesek! Sumpah. yah tidak semudah itu sih dekat dengan sehun. Ia bisa dekat-dekat dengan sehun karna orang tuanya adalah rekan bisnis orang tua sehun bahkan orang tua mereka berniat untuk menjodohkan keduanya,dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sehun.

Sehun risih juga setiap hari di dekati seperti ini oleh daeun, mendingan di gelayuti sama monyet ber lipstik dari pada di dekati sama daeun, menolak pun tidak enak, masa ia harus menghujat/? Daeun kan tidak enak sama orang tuanya. Ya dengan terpaksa dia menerima semua cobaan ini semampunya,setiap kali curhat/? Ke kai ia hanya tertawa sampe jungkir balik,salto dll *aduh lebay yah*

"oppa..nanti ada waktu tidak?"

"hmm..tidak ada pr yang harus ku kerjakan"

"kenapa sih, kau selalu menolak"

"aku bilang kan ada yang harus ku kerjakan daeun-ssi"

Kai pura-pura nunduk memakananya padahalmah dia lagi cekikan.

"jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi, daeun-ah seperti itu! Kita kan kenal sudah lama" daeun memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memukul lengan sehun.

"iyaiya..daeun-ah kau tidak ada hal yang di kerjakan?"

"hmm..tidak aku akan menemani oppa makan saja..oya! ada kai oppa! Hai oppa! Aduh karna terllau sibuk dengan hun oppa jadi lupa sekitar, maaf kai oppa" jawab daeun sambil mengapitkan tangannya ditangan kanan sehun. Sehun risih sendiri.

"hai juga, tidak apa-apa, kalian sungguh sangat serasi! Aku mendukung kalian dan jika kalian jadi sepasang kekasih aku pasti akan jadi shipper sejati kalian" jawab kai mengebu-ngebu sambil menahan cekikannya dan langsung ia mendapakan death glare dari sehun.

"ah seperti itukah? Ah aku jadi malu" jawab daeun dan sekarang ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sehun.

Sungguh sehun ter sik sa.

"daeun bagaimana aku makannya kalau kau seperti ini?" sehun berusaha melepaskan daeun yang menempel dari tubuhnya *dikata gurita?*

"tak apa! Aku suapin saja ya?" daeun pun bersiap untuk menyuapi sehun.

"ahh tidak usah biar aku sendiri"

"ayolah oppa"

"daeun..!"

Dan terus saja mereka seperti itu sampe anggota geng-geng daeun memanggilnya.

"daeun-ah ayo! Ada misi kau bermesraan terus dengan sehun oppa" seru krystal salah satu anggota geng daeun.

Sehun sujud syukur.

"hai kai oppa~" sapa anggota geng-geng daeun serempek sampe menggerlingkan matanya nakal ke arah kai pun serempek juga dan di bales oleh kai dengan kedipan menggoda/?.

"ahh kalian mengganggu saja, misi itu' baiklah sangat penting..dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan sehun oppa umm" daeun melepaskan sehun dan menampilkan wajah sedih.

"hun oppa bye..muach" daeun mencium pipi sehun sekilas.

Sehun shock!

"LUHAN?!" kai tersentak karna baru saja ia melihat luhan lewat sambil berlari terburu-buru bahkan sampai menabrak beberapa orang yang ada di kantin.

Tidak salah lagi itu luhan! Rambut hitam pendek agak/? Kepanjang-panjangan dan tubuh yang sangat ramping/? Pakaiannya pun sama seperti yang dipakai luhan tadi pagi, tidak mungkin kan jika itu pakaian banyak yang punya soalnya itu limited edition. Kai baru saja melihat luhan ada di sekolahnya,tapi bagaimana bisa luhan berada disekolahnya? Tau darimana jalannya? Naik bus ongkos darimana? Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan tersarang di otak kai.

"luhan? Siapa?"

"luhan?"

"hah? Lohan?"

Sehun yang baru saja dicium pipinya oleh daeun pun semakin shock dikala kai berteriak nama luhan sambil mulut terbuka lebar/?.

"luhan?" sehun reflek membalikan badannya kebelakang dan ia pun tersentak karna baru saja melihat luhan berada di kantin,disekolahnya, luhan dan sehun saling bertatapan lalu luhan melanjutkan acara berlarinya.

Sehun dan kai saling bertatapan shock!. Luhan sedang ada di sekolah mereka?! Dan hmm kenapa harus menghindar dari mereka berdua? Hmm mungkin luhan yang sedang ngintip kepergok sama kai.

.

" _mengapa rasanya dada ku sangat sakit? Apakah aku sesak nafas?"_ luhan.

.

.

TBC ~

RAPPERGADUNGAN NOTE :

Aduuh gak nyangka Mermaid lu dapet respon yang bagus *seneng* makasih yang udah review,follow & fav. Ohya ini fic aku buat pas lagi mavok/? Pengen liat hunhan moment yah jadi ini lah hasilnya haha, dan iya emang chap yang lalu aku baca, knp ini banyak typo dan kata yang hilang?! Duh maaf ya soalnya aku gak edit dulu. Maaaaaf maaf maaf banget updatenya lamaaaa sekali...maaf aku soalnya ada hmm problem lah ceritanya hehe..


End file.
